Nocturnal Boss
Origin / Bio Young Joshua was born in Texas. His Father a local Rancher and his Mother a science teacher. Since the age of 4 his father taught Joshua two things. How to shoot a bow & fight. Joshua's mother taught him much about the sciences, which he also grew to love. Joshua eventually gained a younger brother. At the age of 14 Joshua's Father takes the family out camping to hunt boar. After nightfall, they soon realize they are the ones being hunted. A vicious vampire attacks the family. Mauling Joshua's father first proving his ammunition useless. “Run!!” Yells his father. The father and Vampire scrap and tussle as the dad is thrown into a tree. Joshua grabs his bow, draws it back and fires with several rapid successive shots. The vampire turns his attention to Joshua after the arrows find their mark in his back. Joshua's father leaps to his feet and rushes the vampire engaging him in hand to hand combat but the vampire is too quick & strong. Joshua yells at his mother & younger brother to run who do so after shaking the shock. Joshua follows close behind them when Joshua looks back to see his father savagely murdered. “Run! Don't Stop! Keep running.” Joshua yells before stopping. He turns to face the creature. Hoping to buy his mother & brother enough time to escape. Joshua draws his bow as he searches the dark woods with his eyes. 4 inch claws slash into Joshua's back as he yells out. Joshua turns pulling his pocket knife. Joshua slashes out with his blade. But the vampire is too fast as it avoids his attacks it grabs his arm and takes the knife, jamming it back into Joshua's arm. The vampire then slashes Joshua across his torso. Joshua falls back to the ground as he slowly turns to crawl away. His vision goes hazy before he blacks out. Joshua awakens in a luxurious Mansion. His bedroom a makeshift hospital room. Joshua tries to sit up but the injuries remind him it was no mere nightmare. A figure speaks from the shadows.. “I am Andrew Bennett.” He goes on to explain that he was born in the 16th century. Now a vampire who hunts other vampires. “I was tracking the creature that attacked your family. I am sorry for your loss.” Joshua was the only one to survive the encounter. Andrew goes on to explain: In 1591, after being turned into a vampire himself, Lord Andrew Bennett turned his lover, Mary Seward, into a vampire, and she became corrupted by the power. She took the name Mary, Queen of Blood and created a group of vampires called The Blood Red Moon bent on taking over the world. To keep his humanity, Bennett made a vow to only drink the blood of animals and bottled human blood. “I need someone who can move during the day. I seen how you stood up to the monster. I have lived long enough to have mastered every fighting style known to man. I know their ways and weaknesses. I can prepare you for vengeance. I will train you in all you need to know to vanquish these creatures once and for all.” Joshua agrees. But a year later Joshua learns another painful truth. His little brother has been turned into a feeding vampire and is now a member of the Blood Red Moon. With a new determination & fire he studies all he can on the mysterious creatures. At 16 Joshua has finished his general education with honors. He now dedicates his full time to studying the sciences such as biochemistry & training his body into a well conditioned weapon. He hopes to one day find a cure for vamparism. Joshua learns Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. Joshua also learns: The Cult of the Blood Red Moon is an ancient gathering of Vampires, often organized to eliminate and defeat protectors of mankind. Andrew tells Joshua: The ''world' is going down the tubes, and her most beloved heroes are the 'worst-positioned' people to do 'anything' about it. Like it or not, 'you're' elected to save the day -- and you're going to be 'hated'' for it Joshua accepts both the responsibility and task. His life is no more. The vampire took that from him the night his family was slain. Now he is a hunter of the night. A Nocturnal. From then on Andrew takes Joshua as his ward. Funding his schooling, room and board. The training is intense, specialized and grueling. At the age of 28, Joshua now under the alias of Nocturnal Boss moves to Gotham. It is there that Andrew has determined Mary and her coven reside. It is there where Joshua will find and free his brother. What led them to her was another threat Batman brought to Andrews attention. A Man-Bat serum that transforms men into vampire creatures. Andrew Bennett introduces Nocturnal to Batman. By this point after 13 years of training and hunting, Nocturnals vampire tracking reputation speaks for itself. Batman task Nocturnal with putting together a task force of hunters to help combat the growing threat of Man-Bat Commandos led by Tali Al Ghul. It'll be A covert branch of Batmans Outsiders. “Ninja Vampires? Sounds like fun.” Nocturnal accepts and the Vampire Slayer league is born. Working closely with Lucious Fox, Nocturnal develops The Phantom Suit. A protective armor that will give him additional advantages when forced to go hand to hand against vampires. Phantom Suit: The suits servo-motors give the wearer superhuman strength by allowing the actions of the wearer to be amplified without extraneous effort. The suit amplifies the capabilities of the wearer by at least ten fold. Significant resistance to water, electricity, heat and radiation. The suit is very durable able to withstand massive concussive forces. Enhanced visual assistance that allowsd him to see in the dark using his visor. The visor serves as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots and gloves for adhesion to certain surfaces. Retractable claws which could be used to cut or facilitate climbing. Explosives. Silver & titanium cuffs, Tranq darts, sonic emp burst designed to disrupt the hearing, thus sight of vampires (disorentating to humans as well). Sonic cannons capable of knocking back hordes of vampire. Another feature is kevlar retractable wings that fold under the arm which allow flight and gliding capabilities. Allowing him to keep up with the most illusive of vampire. And a built in cloaking device.